


Switch It Up

by ineedmoresleep



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M, rated M for bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmoresleep/pseuds/ineedmoresleep
Summary: Nick and Gatsby but in a highschool AU~Nick transfers into the prestigious East Egg High School (EEHS) as a junior, but doesn't get such a warm welcome.





	Switch It Up

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wrote this as a joke (a bet with a friend who is also on this site but I have chosen to not tag them) and so I've used every trope known to man. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The thing is, I've become too invested in these characters to stop.
> 
> also this is my first fic (wow) so don't bully me too hard

Nick wakes up to the sound of his siblings fighting, which is a fairly common occurrence in the Carraway residence. He rubs his eyes and squints at the beam of light shining through his curtains. It casts shadows on the piles of clothes on his bedroom floor, sharply contrasting with the white of his wallpaper. Nick rolls out of bed and lands on the ground with a thump, wincing as his head grazes the corner of his desk.  _ Fucking hell,  _ he thinks.  _ I hate my life _ . 

 

Today is September 8th, Nick’s first day of junior year. 

 

He hears his mom call him down for breakfast from the kitchen, and he hastily pulls on a red shirt from the pile—he’s only worn it twice this week. He shimmies into a pair of blue jeans and rushes down the stairs. 

 

His brother and sister were already downstairs, wrestling for the TV remote. Nick reaches past the tumbling mass of arms and legs for a piece of toast, nearly getting hit himself. He all but runs out the door after grabbing his backpack, but not before giving his mom a quick hug and a rushed “byeloveyouhaveagreatday _ ” _ .

 

While on the bus, Nick rereads the brochure for his new school, though he had practically memorized it by now.

 

_ East Egg High School (EEHS) seeks to prepare its students for work in high-level careers through a rigorous environment, while also fostering creativity and leadership. _

 

He skims through the list of notable alumni and the numerous amount of awards its students have won. His eyes land on the list of clubs and afterschool activities EEHS offers, mentally checking off the ones that he wants to join. 

 

In addition, EEHS has a tuition that is exorbitantly high, so high that it would have taken Nick’s family two years to pay for one year of schooling.  Luckily enough, however, Nick had managed to score high enough on the entrance exam to get a full scholarship. 

His commute takes him all the way to the other side of town, but it soon becomes his favorite part of the day, as he can actually hear his own thoughts for once. He presses his face against the window, watching as the familiar buildings in his neighborhood blur into large, imposing mansions perched atop hills, with huge lawns and perfectly trimmed hedges. The bus begins to slow to a halt, stopping in front of a set of silver gilded gates embossed with the EEHS coat of arms. As Nick steps off the bus, the metal dragon seems to sneer down at him, mid-roar. 

 

An old man with thick glasses comes to greet him, and slightly grimaces after noting Nick’s rumpled hair, wrinkled shirt, and untied laces. It only lasts for a split second though, and he contorts his face into a smile. 

 

“You must be Nick. I’m the lunatic they put in charge of this place”, he says, gesturing to the building behind them. “Dr. T. J. Eckleburg, at your service.” 

 

He shakes Nick’s hand vigorously, perhaps far too vigorously, and Nick’s arm begins to feel quite sore.

 

Nick can’t help but notice Dr. Eckleburg’s piercing blue eyes, which seem to bore right into his soul and breaks eye-contact, for he is no match for this man’s absolute alpha-complex.  

 

He mumbles a quick “hi i’m nick nice to meet you” while staring at his own (very scuffed) sneakers. He decides right there and then that this T. J. fellow is insane and tells himself to avoid the man at all costs. 

 

“Great, now why don’t I welcome you to your senior-buddy. This program is usually just reserved for incoming freshman, but seeing as you’re a transfer student, we made an exception.” Nick follows him into the school’s main building. Upon entering, he stares in awe at the intricate friezes of Greek heroes near the ceiling, craning his neck to see huge painting of the school’s coat of arms on the ceiling. The entire hall was reminiscent of a Greco-Roman temple, complete with towering columns and statues. 

 

Nick feels out-of-place in all this grandeur and self-consciously runs his hand through his hair. 

 

“Corinthian”, says a voice from behind him.

 

Confused, Nick turns to find the voice. “I- what?” 

 

“The columns? They’re made in the Corinthian style. You looked a little bewildered there so I thought I’d help.” The voice comes from a student leaning against a far wall. 

 

He strides over to the center of the hall, toward Nick. He’s dressed in a completely opposite manner: buttoned blazer, blue tie, pressed dress pants. 

 

Nick takes offense to this comment. “Ornate curlicues, leaves, scrolls. Of course I know that they’re Corinthian. Even an idiot could’ve told you that,” he snaps. The other boy raises his eyebrows. “Oh, I suppose you’re a connoisseur of the arts, are you?”, he says. Nick has a retort ready, but before he gets to say anything, Dr. Eckleburg waddles over.

 

“Greetings, Mr. Gatsby! I see you two have met. How convenient! Nick, this is Jay. You’ll be relying on him for all sorts of advice for the next few months. Mr. Nick Carraway is our newest student from West Egg…” he babbles.

 

Nick internally screams.  _ Just my luck.  _

 

While Dr. Eckleburg is busy rambling, Nick makes eye contact with Jay and mouths a silent “fuck you”. Jay rolls his eyes and pretends to be engrossed in the conversation, which has transformed into a recount of Eckleburg’s high school years. He nods after every sentence, as if his life depends on how many  chess tournaments T.J (“as they used to call me”) had won. 

 

“... and then she told me she didn’t want to speak to me again,” he finishes. “Oh, is it time for first period already? Nick, you’ll be heading to Biology now, here’s your schedule. You should get Jay’s contact information if you need any help during the day, though you’ll be meeting him at lunch. I’ll leave you to it.” 

 

“I think I’m capable of surviving one day on my own, thanks,” says Nick, glaring at his new-found senior buddy. 

 

Jay shrugs. “Sure. Whatever you want I guess. I wouldn’t want any calls from you anyway.”

 

The two head their separate ways. Before leaving, however, Jay turns to make one last comment. 

 

“By the way, Nick, your shirt’s on backwards. Might want to fix that before making a bad impression on your first day. ”

 

_ Shit, he got me. _

**Author's Note:**

> so basically nick is egg  
> Gatsby is also egg
> 
> you ever wonder why people call him gatsby but they don't call nick “carraway?” like that's so crazy my guy. why does gatsby get special treatment? and you can't argue that it's a thing about being rich bc they call him “Tom” not “bitchcannon” or whatever his last name is


End file.
